Revelations
by Liege Lord
Summary: Shepard learns of a new agent of the Reapers, now she has to find out where they are. Takes place after ME2 and LotSB but before Arrival. [Incomplete; can just about stand alone.]


**A/N: This is my first go at something like this and I'm sort of happy about how it turned out. This hasn't been through a beta so please excuse any errors although I believe I have caught most of them. Oh and Shepard is Spacer/War Hero/Paragade (Though much more on the Paragon side) **

**On to the story.**

* * *

><p>TIM Revelations<p>

**Omega Nebula**

They were docked at Omega. Rudimentary repairs were being made to the _Normandy_. The repairs were just enough to let it survive another relay trip to the Citadel where proper repairs and a refit could be done. Having survived the Omega-4 Relay and the ensuing break away from Cerberus with no casualties on her side, Commander April Shepard was in a good mood. She was in her quarters going over the data EDI had managed to collect from the Collector's systems. There was a lot of information Shepard couldn't even begin to understand. One thing was clear, the council would be hard pressed to 'dismiss that claim' about the Reapers, although she wouldn't put it past the Turian councillor to make a spiteful remark.

Getting to how the Human Reaper had been created was enough to make Shepard's cheery mood start to dissipate though, instead she began to shudder at just what had happened to the colonists and had nearly happened to her crew. Although a lot of the technical terms were beyond her, hey, that's what she had Mordin for after all, she understood enough to know just how bad it would have been for the galaxy had the Collectors not been defeated.

A chime interrupted April from her reverie, she looked up to see EDI's avatar appear off to her left.

"Shepard, the chief mechanic asked me to let you know that the _Normandy_ is now structurally sound enough to survive a relay jump, I have deposited the agreed amount of credits into their account."

"Thank you EDI. Is there anything else I should know?"

"I do not believe so Shepard, although I have some concerns about our income now that we have severed ties with Cerberus. Also, a few crew members seem to be conversing about what they're going to do now, though a majority have decided to stay on, a few may wish to leave when we reach the Citadel."

April sighed, "I suspected as much really EDI, I'll have a chat with everyone when we've gotten there. I already know Massani has decided to leave, in fact I'd be surprised if he hasn't already disembarked, said something about creating a new group here on Omega. As for finances, I have a few ideas on how to deal with them."

"You are correct Commander, Mr Massani left thirty-two minutes ago although he stated he'd try to be available to you at any time."

"Very well EDI, I'll go let Joker know to set a course for the Citadel, it's about time I made my rounds anyway."

She stood and made her way out of her quarters into the lift, a faint "Logging you out, Shepard." was all she heard as the door closed with a swish.

* * *

><p><strong>Deck 2: CIC <strong>

After stepping out of the lift, the Commander was greeted by Kelly, April quickly stopped to let her know to ask any crew members who wished to leave to come find her, after that, she quietly crept up to Joker's position.

"How're things going Joker? EDI let me know that we're sound enough to get to the Citadel." She watched as he turned around in his chair.

"Commander, don't do that to me, I've had enough of people creeping up on me today!"

She looked over his workstation, "Well maybe if you turned the volume on your earpiece down you'd be able to hear people approach."

"Touché Commander." was his reply, "Anyway, yeah we're good enough to survive another relay trip now, although my baby still ain't what she should be."

"Set a course for the Citadel then Lieutenant, I've sent a report to Anderson who should have arranged for a repair bay to be assigned to us by the time we arrive."

"Aye aye Commander." he said, "Can't wait for the _Normandy_ to be up to full strength."

"Neither can I, Joker, neither can I." she sighed, "We need all the strength we can get for the upcoming battle." With that sombre parting she left Joker to it.

'I suppose I've put it off long enough.' she thought to herself, 'Better go see Mordin and see what he's learned from the data EDI pulled.'

* * *

><p><strong>Citadel, Serpent Nebula<strong>

April had been busy since they arrived at the Citadel a few weeks ago. She'd talked to the crew members who had decided to leave and given them glowing recommendations, and then left to meet with Anderson and the rest of the Council to turn over the data about the Reapers they understood so far, which was very little, 'but better to break it to them in bite sized chunks right?' she had thought to herself at the time. The rest of the data had been kept aboard the _Normandy_, which was almost fully repaired by now, for Mordin to carry on going over, plus she didn't trust the Council not to "accidentally" lose it. After the Council meeting Anderson had taken her aside and she'd been inducted back into the Alliance, which took care of a lot of the funding issues, and then had had to traipse about around the Citadel doing interviews about what had happened since she died. Luckily (or unluckily in Shepard's thoughts) Khalisah al-Jilani had not been one of the interviewers and so she hadn't been able to punch any of them since they were actually nice.

After all that, Shepard had finally been able to return to her quarters on the _Normandy_. 'It feels good to be home' she thought, 'Hotels are never quite the same as my own room.' She sat down and brought up another piece of data that Mordin had simplified for her, she skimmed through it seeing nothing she didn't already know when something caught her eye, there was a name and information about how this person was a sleeper agent for the Reapers if other plans failed, what's more according to the script, the agent didn't know they had anything to do with the Reapers and wouldn't know until a Reaper was in range to activate them. 'Good thing we destroyed Sovereign' was her thought, 'It means we have time to track this person down before the rest come in range of the transmitter for the activation sequence.'

The repairs were nearing completion, all that was left were for the Cerberus logos to be painted over and they'd be ready to leave, much to Joker's happiness. An Alliance refit had been completed and a few areas that even Miranda hadn't known existed had been found, one of which was a media room which Shepard had immediately purchased a console and games for. If all went to plan they'd be ready to leave in a few days which gave Shepard enough time to send a message to Liara and hope she had something about this agent by the time they arrived at Hagalaz.

'I will thwart your plans Reapers' April promised herself, 'I will find this sleeper agent of yours, with Liara's resources you won't be able to hide for long, Jack Harper.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's probably a bit short but I have a few ideas on where to go from here, it probably won't go on for many chapters though. Sort of a cliffhanger there but I would think most of you know who he is. **


End file.
